zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Zoids Audiovisual Media
This page is a navigation page, and contains links to all pages with information pertaining to the various non-Anime video/audio based Zoids merchandise. This page contains overview information only; for detailed content, please view the main articles. Web Comic The Zoids Web Comic was seen on TOMY's website from 2001 to 2004, in the form of Flash-based comics with some basic animation. It followed an original cast and was mostly set around ZAC 2101, when the Neo Zenebas Empire first appeared. Bucks vs Maya This is part of the Web Comic, now unavailable, this story is divided into 6 chapters (plus a prologue) and tells of the rivalry between Ray Force member Bucks Thrust and Guylos soldier Maya Berkett. When a Neo Zenebas Dark Spiner threatens to take out both characters and the Republic's new Madthunder, they are forced to work together to stop it. Another story starring the same characters was released as a DVD with the limited edition Heavy Arms König Wolf kit, this time containing voice acting rather than speech bubbles. Deluded War Record The main part of the Web Comic, Deluded War Record began in 2002 and contained 4 separate stories, each focusing on a different Zoid: The Lion That Crawls on the Ground (Liger Zero Panzer), Demon-Clothed Dragon's Tempura (Geno Breaker), Molga Chicken Race (Molga Rokurou) and Torpedo Dragon King (Gojulas Mariner). They were followed after a break of over 6 months by Deluded War Record 2, a set of 5 more stories: A Shield of Dark Green (Green Horn), The Dazzling Snowy Mountains (Iron Kong Yeti), Twin Witches (Geno Breaker Jet), Father and Son Game (Blade Liger Mirage/Buster Tortoise) and Crimson Future, Black Past (Sturm Tyrann/Raven Raptor). The recoloured Zoids in the Web Comic were released as limited edition models with special box art by Yuji Kaida, but the Yuji Kaida line soon overtook the comics and continued longer than they did. As a result, several of the stories described on the Yuji Kaida Zoid boxes were never produced. Field of Rebellion As part of promoting the Zoids Field of Rebellion mobile game, a webcomic was made on the official Japanese site. Other Videos Zoids World A 7-minute video, produced in Japan around 1985, which was shown in certain stores to promote the Original Japanese Release Zoids models. It uses pictures and stop-motion clips (with pyrotechnics) to tell the background of the Battle Story and show battles between Zoids. The background music contains classical songs such as Carl Orff's O Fortuna and Gustav Holst's Mars, the Bringer of War. Zoids Battle Video Zoids Battle Video ~Battle of the Central Continent~ was released in Japan on VHS in early 1989. Similar to Zoids World, it was a promotional video sometimes shown in stores to advertise the models. The 10-minute stop-motion video is largely composed of clips from TV ads, and tells of the war between the Helic Republic and the Zenebas Empire. Both Zoids World and the Zoids Battle Video were included on the Perfect Visual Clips DVD included in the Zoids Core Box. Re Mie × Kotona Reflections A pair of DVD and CD sets released in 2006 which contain footage from the Zoids: Genesis anime as well as narration and new songs by Kimiko Koyama and Shizuka Itō, the voice actors of female characters Re Mie and Kotona. Reflections 1st half contains a DVD of footage from the first half of the series and a CD of the song Extraordinarily Vividly GO!! ''(とびきり鮮やかにＧＯ!!), while ''Reflections 2nd half contains footage from the second half and the song Wind Cloud Flower Person (風雲花人). There are also limited "SE" (special edition) versions of both halves, which come with the same contents plus exclusive artwork and figurines of Re Mie and Kotona. Promotional Videos and Advertisements Countless TV advertisements have been produced for various Zoids products. Ten ads for Original Japanese Release models were preserved on the Perfect Visual Clips DVD, along with a short video about the making of some of these ads. Various promotional videos also exist, some of them on VHS or DVD and included with certain Zoids model kits. These include a VHS cassette that came with the D.A. Lizards kit as well as DVDs included with the Rayse Tiger and Brastle Tiger kits, each containing stats and CG videos of the Zoids they came with. With the release of the Zoids: Original line, promotional videos were produced featuring some of the new Zoids. After the release of the Zoids: Wild line, TOMY produced a promotional video Zoids Wild Battle Wars "ZOIDS WILD Eastern Front" featuring the Zoids seen in the Wild franchise, but set in a more modern urban war-like setting. Soundtracks Zoids Original Sound Track Three CDs of music from Zoids: Chaotic Century were released in the year 2000, in Japan only. The first Original Sound Track + contains the opening (Wild Flowers) by RAMAR, and the first two ending songs from the Japanese anime, along with various other tracks featured in the anime. Original Sound Track +2 again contained Wild Flowers and one of the Japanese endings, along with multiple instrumental remixes of Wild Flowers and some of the more popular background music. Finally, Original Sound Track +3 ~Mission~ ''included only background music from the series. As a result, many songs did not appear on any of the soundtrack CDs. All three discs also contained information on various Zoids from the anime, which could be accessed with a computer. In 2011, Kotobukiya released the limited HMM Shield Liger RAMAR special, which included a music CD featuring "Wild Flowers." (ANIMEX1200-194)_Zoids_Wailing_of_steel_Original_Soundtrack_(JAPAN)_OST.jpg|OST Zoids_Original_Soundtrack_plus_2_CD.jpg|OST +2 ROBERT_ETOLL-ZOIDS_ORIGINAL_SOUNDTRACK_3.jpg|OST +3 RAMAR.png|RAMAR's HMM Shield Liger Zoids New Century /ZERO Original Sound Tracks ''Zoids New Century /ZERO: Original Sound Tracks 01 received a limited release in Japan in 2001. It included most of the music used in the New Century anime series along with some unused tracks, and came with an exclusive Liger Zero gashapon keychain. Zoids Fuzors Original Sound Tracks Released in 2005, Zoids Fuzors: Original Sound Tracks contained background music from the Fuzors anime as well as TV-size versions of the opening and ending themes. Full-length and instrumental versions of the opening and ending themes were released separately as the Zoid-themed single E''nemy of Life'' in 2004. Zoids Genesis Original Soundtrack The Zoids Genesis Original Soundtrack CD was released in Japan in 2006. Like the Fuzors CD, it contained background music and TV-size opening and ending songs, but not full-length or instrumental versions. It also came with the bonus track "Ah, Muteki-Dan." Zoids 2 ~Counterattack of Zenebas~ Music Collection A rare soundtrack CD produced in 1989 which contained background music from the Famicom game Zoids 2: Counterattack of Zenebas, performed by Daisuke Asakura on synthesizer. It was presented to people who collected special keywords in the game and sent them in to Toshiba EMI. Zoids Infinity Arcade Sound Tracks Zoids Infinity -Arcade Sound Tracks- The Boy was released in Japan in 2004. It is a collection of background music from the arcade game Zoids Infinity, produced by Taito Corporation's music development group Zuntata. Other Audio Zoids Battle Music Released in Japan in 1987, Zoids Battle Music was a cassette containing synthesized orchestral remixes of music from the Famicom game Zoids: Battle of the Central Continent, as well as a medley of the original Famicom music as its final track. It came with a booklet containing Zoids diorama artwork and linking the music tracks to the OJR Battle Story. The cassette's catalog number was ZAC 2039 (referring to a year in the Battle Story) and it claimed to be performed by the "Fairlight Wonder Orchestra", a reference to the Fairlight CMI synthesizer. Truly lovin' U Released in late 2005, Arino mamade lovin'U is a single of the second ending song in the Zoids: Genesis ''anime, sung by "Re Mie × Kotona" (Kimiko Koyama and Shizuka Itō). Two versions were released: a CD-only version with two short bonus tracks of Re Mie and Kotona talking, and a version with a bonus DVD containing the Genesis ending video (text-free) and a new video using episode clips. In Your Hands Held Tightly The second Re Mie × Kotona single, ''Nigirishimeta sono te ni was released in 2006. It contained full-length vocal and instrumental versions of the third Zoids: Genesis ending theme. Don't Avert Your Eyes... Look Hitomi sorasazu... hora was released in 2006, and is the only Re Mie × Kotona single not to contain a Zoids: Genesis ending song. The first run of CDs were intended to come with the bonus track "realize", but this plan was cancelled. Re Mie × Kotona recollections Released in 2006, recollections is a collection of various Re Mie × Kotona songs (mostly new remixes) as well as intro and outro tracks with clips of the characters speaking, with remixed versions of their songs as backing music. The first run was released as recollections Special Box, and came with a DVD of the second and third Zoids: Genesis endings (text-free) and a picture album of Re Mie and Kotona. In addition, the singers of the two solo tracks on the CD were swapped in the Special Box version. Re Mie × Kotona Revelations Another collection of Re Mie × Kotona songs released in 2006. Like recollections, it is mainly composed of remixes of existing songs, as well as spoken intro and outro tracks. It also includes three "drama" tracks, with the characters speaking over instrumental versions of the three songs released as singles. Full Roasted Trax Re Mie × Kotona COMPLETE BEST: Full Roasted Trax is the final Re Mie × Kotona album, released in 2007. It is a compilation of various songs and remixes from earlier Re Mie × Kotona CDs, including those included in the Reflections sets. Category:Zoids releases Category:Media